For example, paste materials used as sealing compounds for liquid crystals, semiconductor elements, etc., conductive paste materials, resistor paste materials, or medical paste materials such as preparation pastes for ointments are required to be used in a state sufficiently kneaded and deaerated. Such a paste material is also often required to mix and disperse, for example, two or more liquids which are high in viscosity and different in specific gravity value, or a liquid and powder which are different in specific gravity.
Devices of various types are proposed as a kneading and deaerating device for kneading and deaerating a paste material at present. For example, there is proposed a device of the construction that a container holder detachably holding, for example, a cup-like paste container, in which a paste material to be kneaded has been contained, is rotated on an operating rotation axis parallel to a basic driving rotation axis extending in a vertical direction while being revolved around the basic driving rotation axis, thereby kneading the paste material and releasing (decorating) bubbles mixed in the paste material making good use of centrifugal force (see, for example, Patent Literature 1).
There is also proposed a kneading and deaerating device of the construction that the interior of a paste container is held under a pressure-reduced condition for efficiently releasing bubbles mixed in a paste material to conduct such a kneading and deaerating treatment as described above (see, for example, Patent Literature 2).
However, since these paste materials are generally used in a state filled into, for example, a syringe, a possibility that when the paste material subjected to the kneading and deaerating treatment is transferred from the paste container to the syringe, a gas may be entrained therein comes to be increased, so that there is a problem that the kneading and deaerating treatment already performed may possibly come to nothing.
In order to solve such a problem, there is proposed a kneading and deaerating device of the construction that after a paste material is contained in a closed syringe-like container, a kneading and deaerating treatment is conducted (see, for example, Patent Literature 3).